Race Car Superstar/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Sylvian Blais Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director Maurice "Skip" Kimball Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Chuck Johnson Producers Sarah Wall Logan McPherson Paddy Kelly Tina Chow Accociate Producer Victoria Fox Visual Development Manager Erika Bud Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Philip Hayes Stephanie Johnson Executive Assistant Emily Ruderman Production Intern Paulina Orozco Written By Clark Stubbs Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinators Halcyon Person Veronica Pickett Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Rob Tatgenhorst Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Kelly Jones Research Interns Carolina Aldas Allegra Le Kristen Paadre Jessica Wille Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Caleel Harris Keith Ferguson Scott Krippayne Tommy Leonard David Shatraw Susan Silo Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Directors Michelle Levitt, CSA Danielle Pretsfelder, CSA Shannon Reed Talent Manager Nate Rogers Talent Coordinator Lyberti Nelson Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Blaze On Written by Joachim Svare, Joleen Belle, and Tommy Leonard Aerodynamic & It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, John Zuker, and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin SungHyup Cho Tory Copithorne Omar Espinosa Mike Foran Miguel Gamez Manuel Gomex Maurice Kimball Jay Ko Keath Ling Maiel Lopez Belen Marmaneu Bronwyn Martens Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez-Joffre Mauricio Pampen Enrique Perez Blair Simmons Theodore Wittmann Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Kevin Kobasic Tim Prendergast Lauren Gramprey Storyboard Revisionists Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Storyboard PA Rebekie Bennington Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Kano Kimanyen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Lead Character Designer Casey Sanborn Senior Designer Pascal Zaffiro Designers Jose Arias Jae Cho Niki Foley Daniel Neal Junior Design Intern Michael Petherick Lead Designers Benjamin Hayte Roland Sanchez Title Card Design Mike Foran Junior Designers Amy Fielder Nicholas Hong Julien Nema Designer PA Patrick Clancy Modeling Supervisor Tosh Suo Lead Modeler Christopher French Senior Modelers Alberto Capriolo Christopher Corvelli Hoang Do Lillian Johnson Bradley Kotris Calder Moore Modelers Joe Deng Cristal Shea Aquirre Junior Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Blake Maier Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea Lead Animator Lee Greenwood Senior Animators Gavin MacLean Enrique Perez Animator Jeremie Melanson Junior Animators Jessica Clements Manuel Gomez Sonya Lee Dan Mao JongYun Park Reeman Presto David Ruiz Kole Sidaway Andre Sterchille Chirag Tanna 2nd Unit Animation Director Bronwyn Martens Animators Esther Chen SungHyup Cho Junior Animator Matthieu Langlois VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artist Monsi Del Rosario Senior Compositor Cameron Craddock Compositors Claire Cheetham Omar Espinosa Parson Liu Mauricio Pampin Milos Radojkic Render Wranglers Justin Graham Mahima Kapoor Jay Ko Amiel Lopez Tessa Peterson Chad Rempel Theodore Wittmann Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Post Production Coordinator Heath Affolter Online Editor Jonathan Cubas Assistant Editors Paolo Kalalo Rob Levesque Manager of IT Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Anthony Delarosa Dick Gao Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Software Developers Andrew Liang Michelle Quan Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Director of Software Development Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Wesley Luk Angus MacDonald Jessica Ng Christina Tran Gary Yau Production Assistants Moya Hilliam Nick Zurawell Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Director of Production Jonathan Foss Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2016 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Race Car Superstar episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 2 credits